


Fight or Flight

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hogwarts, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reopening of Hogwarts goes wrong. Warning Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Hogwarts was being reopened. Tonight was an open house and many people were looking at the new Hogwarts in all its brand new splendor.  Hermione having been on the restoration crew was working at the moment, giving tours to people who wanted them and Ron... funny Ron had been there just a second ago. Harry looked around the new Great Hall looking for the right mass of red hair, he saw Ginny, Bill, and all the other Weasley's except for the one that he was looking for. 

Ron had been extra quiet tonight, but Harry had just thought that it had to do with old memories, he was dealing with them tonight as well. People had died here and even though the halls were new it didn't change that. Ron also hadn't eaten much, but he hadn't been eating much lately in general, or really been up to much lately. Harry hadn't really noticed until right then, because he had been busy. He was an Auror in training and he had been working a lot lately trying to round up all the death eaters. Harry looked around the room again just to make sure Ron wasn't in here and then caught sight of Neville, he sidled up to him.

"Hey Neville I want to talk to you, but have you seen Ron?"

"Um.. yeah he went somewhere out there I think." he said pointing in a general direction. 

"Thanks Neville, I'll be back soon." Harry went out where Neville had pointed but there were a lot of possible ways to go. There were a few people in the room but none facing his way. He heard something coming from what seemed like an upward direction so he started heading up a set of spiral stairs. He kept following the sound hoping he was going the right way. He felt a breeze as he was nearing the top. It must lead to an area exposed to the outside. The raven-haired wizard wondered what someone was doing up there, particularly if that person was Ron. He soon ascended the last of the stairs and found himself on a roof area, there were perches around but no birds yet, so he assumed that was probably meant to be the owlery. However, he didn't much care about his surroundings as he caught sight of his red-headed friend Ron-who happened to be standing very close to the edge of the building in a way that Harry really didn't feel comfortable with. The sun was setting but he could still see the back of Ron's body fairly well. 

"Ron, what are you doing up here?" Ron didn't turn around and just continued standing there. 

"Thinking," Ron finally responded after a long moment and when  he did his voice sounded horse, which is when he realized the sound that Harry had been following was crying. Ron was crying, that made the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grow. 

"About what?" he said not sure what else to say. 

"Gravity," that really didn't sound good. 

"Ron, what's going on? You're worrying me mate."

"Do you ever think that it's all so useless...I used to think you were the problem, your fame, your money...even though I knew you didn't want it I still thought...but no it's always been me that was the problem. Too stupid, too jealous, too immature, too cowardly."

"Ron-"

"I don't deserve it," Ron interrupted.

"Deserve what?"

"I don't deserve to live," Ron finally turned looked at him and his eyes were bloodshot and so sad, there were tears streaming down his face and Harry could see the waves of despair in his friends eyes.  

"Why don't you get away from the ledge," Harry said as he took his wand out just in case he had to use it to save him. Ron leaned even further out onto the ledge and Harry went forward unconsciously to try to pull him back away,  but Ron stopped leaning over and looked at him sadly.

"Ron, let's just talk about this. Why do you want to harm yourself?" Harry said hoping to be able to talk him down because if he had to use his magic he might try again, if he could just understand why then maybe he could convince him otherwise. 

"Because it'll end the nightmares. I keep seeing them in my head and they keep going forever. They won't ever stop Harry! The people who died... my brother... they keep saying I should have died too! I'm tired of fighting...I can't do this anymore and I won't." Harry stepped closer to Ron who looked him straight in the eyes with a look Harry would never forget until the day he died this broken, desperate look.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't the friend I should have been, and I'm sorry I can't handle this anymore, and sorry that I have to leave." Harry reached to grab him, only to feel himself being being forced against a wall. He got up and ran to the edge and saw Ron's body on the ground. 

Since the wards hadn't been replaced yet he apparated down to the ground where he let out a devastated cry as he looked down at the crumpled, broken remains of his best friends body. He was covered in blood and from the look in his eyes he most definitely dead. Harry knelt over him and took his hand.

"Ron why you do that? I need you Ron why you do that?" when Ron didn't answer him Harry turned away from him still trying to hide the tears in his eyes away from his friend, even though he knew his friend was dead.


End file.
